A Trip to Tatsumiya
by Tolle Erik Koenig
Summary: Miriallia Haw Gundam SEED takes a trip to Tatsumiya to find her twin.Written in letter form to... read on to find out who!
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

Characters:Kazuki Makabe

Maya Toomi

Soushi Minashiro

Miriallia Haw

Pairings:Kazuki/Soushi

Miriallia/? (read on to find out)

Warnings: Not suitable for Dearka/Miriallia pairing supporters

22 December CE 74

8pm

This is really W-E-I-R-D. In just one morning, I attended a Terminal Executive Council meeting at the Yokohama HQ, and got told off by the Chief Executive Lacus Clyne for stretching myself too far, then got sent off for 2 weeks' paid leave, and then was told by my co-worker, Meyrin Hawke, that I have a twin in some island I've never heard of before! According to Meyrin, it's called Tatsumiya, and it's somewhere near Okinawa. I wonder what you'll do, Tolle, if you were told you ad a twin who was separated from you at birth, and your parents were foster parents?

Anyways, here I am, packing up. Packing light, however. It's an all-expenses covered trip. I wonder how it'll be like. Seriously, I hope nothing out of the blue happens. I'm going to be there for two weeks. Don't you worry, I'll still write.

Oh yeah, I've been writing to you since that day Athrun killed you. I know you don't want me to behold a grudge against him. I'm not. He's the one paying for this trip, after all.

Do appear in my dreams, like you've always done, won't you?

Love, Milly

23 December CE 74

12nn

I'm finally settling down here at a little boutique hotel in Tatsumiya. Actually, there's a few ryokans on Tatsumiya, but I prefer this, since, one, it's in the city centre, and two, I'm NOT PAYING! How great is that? Athrun kindly gave me the address of my twin sis' (according to him) place. And she's also in the military? Conscripted, I guess, just like us back in CE 70. Yeah, I guess so.

The place is quite out of the way, actually. Just to make things worse, there aren't many taxis here. This island relies mainly on a rail network running parallel to the coast-line. It's rather scenic. For a small island like Tatsumiya, it's amazing they have a rail system, even if it's only a light rail.

The rail journey from the airport took only 1 hour – the place really is small, given that the airport and city square are on the ends of the line! The ride really is scenic, and I wished you were here to see it. You can see the coast on one side, and the lush greenery on the other. It's beautiful. It's almost like the Yurikammome in Tokyo, only that you don't see much of the buildings, other than in the city area.

I really don't know how to start. Maybe I'll start by getting lunch. I took the morning flight from Tokyo here and I haven't had lunch! But where? I hope there's good food 'round here…

Love, Milly

23 December CE 74

11pm

Life sure is funny. Like why I'm writing you another letter so quickly. The day's not even passed yet, and I find myself writing again. This makes me wonder. Seriously, I think you've have replied me with the line "Because you're Milly!" If you were still alive, that is. If only. It seems God has his way when it comes to doing things. Out of nowhere, I bumped into the most unlikely of people… MY TWIN SISTER!

I was having lunch at some organic food shop somewhere in the city square (remember, I do follow the LOHAS – Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability thingy) when I bumped into her. Gosh, never expected this anyway. Her name's Maya Toomi. I asked her what she was doing here in the city, since she neither lived nor worked in the city area. She said that she was also having a break. I found out we shared one thing in common – we're probably rather carried away by work. And so we had lunch together, and practically spent the day together. We went to her place. The community she lives in is made up of former Fafner pilots. They've given way to a new generation, even as they don't want to, they must, for it is their only protection against the Festums. It is painful to pilot the Fafners, Maya told me, but they've got to.

A Fafner's a lighter version of a Mobile Suit. Maya took me to the Fafner hangar. There's not that many units left, and even lesser pilots from her generation. She said that she could even count them with one hand. The only ones able to pilot a Fafner right now (and therefore, trainers of the next generation), are her, Canon Memphis and Kenji Kondou. That makes three. There's also Sakura Kaname, who's in a coma and Kazuki Makabe, who's sight is critically impaired. Even with them, there's only five.

Maya lives with her mother, Kazuki and his father, the island's commander. This being that Maya's mum is also the area's doctor, and such, arranged it this way, so that she can take care of Kazuki. At night, Maya and I we had dinner then went back to the hotel together, since she wasn't exactly required at home for the night while her mum and Commander Makabe made preparations for the Christmas festival in her area.

Guess what we did? We drank! The hotel manager was quite surprised that we girls could drink so much. We practically cleared out the minibar. Anyway, I'm not paying. Since the hotel only had rooms for two – and I was paying the price of two for one – and the hotel manager allowed Maya in as well - I decided it would be fine for Maya and me to sleep on the same bed, right? I hope so… Tolle, tell me, somehow!

Gotta sleep soon, or else I'll look like a panda tomorrow?

As always,Love, Milly


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

24 December CE74

5pm

God is great. No, I'm not saying this because it's Sunday. I saw not one, not two, but three miracles today.

Early in the morning, after having breakfast, I was dragged by Maya back to her home. She said that Kazuki could see again. Having heard that he was practically blinded for almost a year, I thought it would be great to witness this miracle – and at the same time get to pull the poor boy's leg by making him think he'd seen double, so I got Maya to wear the same as me – a bright yellow sundress. She obviously thought the same as me, and so agreed to it.

When we got there, I really couldn't help but be bewildered. I didn't get to see Kazuki yesterday, so when I first saw him… I thought he looked like Shinn Asuka! Shinn's a new addition in Terminal. He came from ZAFT, having being mislead by Gilbert Durandal previously – I guess you've seen it all from where you are, right, Tolle?

Anyways, Maya was jubilant. But Kazuki seemed to be looking for someone. He was looking for a Soushi Minashiro. Maya told me Soushi was Kazuki's childhood friend. He was in charge of co-ordinating all the Fafner pilots from something called the Siegfried System. Much like a communications officer, I thought. She said I was right in that.

So we left the poor guy with his father and Dr. Toomi for another place – lunch. Went for Korean food – heard it was the new food craze in Tatsumiya. Never having tasted Korean food before, I agreed. And I was amazed. Not by the novelty, but by the spiciness! It was really hot, even with the aircon!

Just as we left the restaurant, we received another message that got us back on the light rail for the third time today - this time to the hospital to witness another miracle – Sakura waking from her coma. Gosh, I had to see this, and totally forgot that I haven't even gone sightseeing. So again, we got onto the light rail to the Regional Hospital (it even has a station for itself, since it serves the medical university here too).

Sakura looked like an OL. I was rather surprised, thinking that she would look either like Maya or Canon – either all-feminine, or totally tomboyish. It came as a surprise. Sakura looked a little weak, but otherwise, feisty. When we were there, she was accompanied by her fiancé, Kenji. She was practically making Kenji look silly, pulling pranks now and then.

The doctors cleared Sakura for discharge by 1. Kenji had to rush back to help Commander Makabe and Dr. Toomi – probably with Xmas decors. So the three of us, we were having tea at 3, at a teahouse in the station named aptly 'The Peak'. It was the highest point of the island (and the other islands around it.) It offered a beautiful view of the seaside. Because it was the highest point on the island, unlike other stations which were above ground, this station was below ground. Thank goodness there was a lift from the station to the viewing gallery. According to Sakura, her family owns the whole rail line. They also owned the viewing gallery – which meant we got free access to the gallery, which otherwise would have cost us 100 yen to enter. Tea, of course, was on me – after all, the all-important line: I'm not paying!

Then, thirdly, as we got out of the viewing gallery for some fresh air, someone with long, chestnut-coloured hair appeared out of nowhere, lying on the road – he was tall, I must say, but he freaked us all – he was BARE! Heck, we almost thought he was a flasher – and we were about to call the police, till Sakura reminded us that it was more likely that he was robbed or something like that. Like the traveller who was robbed of everything in the parable of the Good Samaritan. So, being Christians (I deduce that quite simply – Sakura had a bible under her pillow back in the hospital that she brought along with her, and Maya had a cross-shaped pendant on her), we got him up, threw my towel on him and called up a taxi (weird, there's taxis ANYWHERE but in the city.

When we got him back at Maya's home, Kazuki immediately identified him as Soushi Minashiro – the one he'd been looking for earlier. He lit up, of course. His face suddenly changed from gloomy to sunny! He got Soushi dressed up for the festivities tonight. Meanwhile, the three of us girls got off to the supermarket to pick up last-minute party stuff for the party, while Dr. Toomi got into the kitchen, and Commander Makabe just resumed decorations.

That reminds me… WHERE ARE YOU TOLLE!? Oops, sorry for that – I know you can't do much either. I wish you were here…

Sincerely wished you were here…

Milly


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

24 December CE 74

12mn

I am completely going mad about this letter-writing. Maybe it's because I'm so free right now that I have the time to write to you so often. I don't know. Seriously – I have no idea.

It's the second time I've written two letters in a day. I think you've also noticed that. You know, this week has positively been the most exciting week of my life, post-war. It's really busy. I've been practically tagging my twin around so often, I haven't gotten the time off for myself. Then again, I don't think I would be able to get time off for myself – you know how I am, right?

Back at Maya's home, we were celebrating Christmas. It's probably the first since we were conscripted aboard the Archangel; I haven't celebrated Christmas for sometime, being too busy. And to think I call myself a Christian. xx

We had a H-U-G-E turkey, some cured meat, and wine to pair it with. I seriously thought Maya had gone overboard with the drinking. Looking at her, I thought she had turned into a tomato. About the only one left standing at the end of the night was Canon. After all, Irish are good at drinking, aren't they? Remember Flay?

After that, it was time to exchange gifts – I really don't know who's getting my teddy bear – hope whoever got it likes it. Everybody's gift seemed to be packaged nicely into a box, and they were all about the same size. And they all were wrapped with the same wrapper. Odd enough – till I noticed that the gifts were doubly-wrapped to ensure secrecy. Dr. Toomi sure is thoughtful.

It was really fun, but I think everybody's probably drunk by now. I really have no idea what to do now. As I take the last light rail back at midnight, I ponder on today. It was a whirlwind tour, and I pretty much got dizzy. And as I head back into the city square, I can see the colourful lights of the city – it's really lovely. Although Tatsumiya is in a sub-tropical climate, it's still as if it was Sapporo.

Hopefully, a new day brings new surprises. What's in my heavily-wrapped gift box? I don't know…

Love

Milly

25 December CE 74

12nn

It is Christmas today. Woke up at 11. I suppose I might as well wander about the island. I went down to the concierge after lunch and asked them what trips they would recommend. They said that there were quite a few options – in fact, 4. And they were all guided tours that operate twice daily, so I can take my time to decide. I have 11 days left, so I needn't worry.

The tours were:

A trip to the springs. They say the spring has healing properties, as well as stress-relief ability. But to get there is a little complicated as there IS a station there, but it won't be open till next week, as it is part of the next line, opening next week. Or I can take a taxi there – but it'll be longer than the light rail, come next week. 

A trip to the nature reserve. It'll be exciting, they promised at the concierge. But I beg to differ. Having been an undercover journalist for Terminal for 2 years, I can safely say 'no'. 

A trip to where they 'sell ducks'i. The concierge, a female, also promised a 'fun experience' there. But looking at the face on her, I decided – well, it's not going to be what it sounds. When I did pick up the flyer later, I was right – it was in a red-light district. After asking a local what 'selling ducks' meant, she replied that it was where they provided 'services' to females. I knew it wasn't for me.

Finally, a trip to the civic district to explore the history of Tatsumiya. It sounds good. I signed up for the afternoon trip at 4. This gives me time to go to Maya's and do a little chit-chatting and have tea, then get back to the city and get onto the tour.

So that's what I'm gonna do. Hopefully, nothing crops up. As always, wish you were here.

Milly

i To sell ducks, in Chinese slang, is to provide sexual services to women.


	4. Chapter 4

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

25 December CE 74

2pm

Tolle, I really have no idea what to do right now. When I went to Maya's, it appeared to me that she was not the usual bubbly Maya, but rather, forlorn and saddened. I asked her what had happened, and this line pointed to the cause:

"I wished Soushi never returned."

As I heard this line, I froze. Could it be that… Kazuki had forgotten Maya after finding Soushi? Maya affirmed this harsh truth. It was then that I had realised that I had grown closer to her. Much closer. She doesn't feel like a distant relative or acquaintance, it felt as if I had grew up with her all along. I prodded her. She answered between sobs: "Last night… I found… Kazuki… with Soushi… on the same bed… they were… laying there… in… the… buff."

Pulling out a manila envelope, she withdrew the photos she took as evidence, as the rest were leaving. I was utterly shocked and bewildered. If Maya told me that Kazuki had been on bed with another girl, I would tell her to look for a new guy, and that would be it. But to think… the guy she looked up to… was GAY? I had no idea what to tell her, but these words just slipped off my tongue: "at least now you know his true colours." And she didn't look any better; rather, she looked even more depressed, saddened, and crushed.

Sakura and Canon had also come by this time; she had inferred it all by the photos laid out on the coffee table. They were positively shell-shocked. They too, had never expected this to happen. Sakura explained it all to me: all the female pilots, all 3 of them, had looked up to Kazuki, since he was the best pilot around, and the girls all wanted him. But with this piece of news, the three of them had been wrong about him. He was with… Soushi. And the girls could do nothing, other than give up all hope on Kazuki.

I really wanted to know why Kazuki had done it. Not only to settle my curiosity, but also for Maya, and Sakura and Canon too. I really had to know. I promised the three of them that I would come back afterwards to find out the truth. I would… invade Kazuki's privacy – I know it's unethical, but I don't, ever, care. After all, why should I? I've got to protect my twin sis from any further damage! I need to bring a close to this!

Tolle, help!

SERIOUSLY hoping you were here

Milly


	5. Chapter 5

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

25 December CE 74

6pm

I took the tour around the civic district today. I only noticed two things in common: They had both influences of Japanese and Korean culture. How? It was like a fusion of the two. The other major aspect was that the symbol of the island, the dragon was eminent in the area. The island's name means "Dragon Palace". So that's how the island got its name. At the very beginning, the Emperor of Korea had fled here after the Japanese government chased them out during the Japan-Korea war.

Then the Korean government laid claim to the island after the war, (which at that time was _terra nullius_ – no man's land) and allowed the Emperor to reside there, along with his family. So they did so, building a palace adorned with jade dragons, peacefully, till the Reconstruction War, where the Japanese claimed it, and then gave it a proper name: Tatsumiya, after the palace. However, it was disputed by Korea, and the international community refused to accept either side, leaving Tatsumiya in a fix.

As for the Emperor's family, they were all murdered or assassinated, most probably by Japanese spies, according to a Korean report. Till today, the island is not clearly under either side, and instead, the current government renders Tatsumiya a Special Economic Jurisdiction of Japan and Korea.

The structures all had a Western, yet Japanese feel on the outside, but the interior was unmistakeably Korean. The residents and people utilising the buildings were Korean at that time, then it was transferred to Japan, then to the current government, which is jointly administered by Japan and Korea. Its final aim is for citizens to decide on its fate – to join Japan, Korea or be independent. But it seems that the citizens of Tatsumiya only want two things: peace and economic growth, as can be summarised in two words: 平成 or Heisei. That is also the title of the Citizen's Charter in Tatsumiya.

As the tour came to an end, I realized that the Tatsumiya people were right, that if peace and economic growth were the only focus of the people, there would be no wars, and people would not be concerned whether the person next to oneself was of whichever race.

Don't you think so, Tolle?

Love

Milly

25 December CE 74

11pm

I wonder how many letters I've been writing today, Tolle. I think it's four already. It is 11 now and I did have dinner, don't you worry. After returning to Maya's at 7, after dinner, she told me I was lucky as Kazuki and Soushi were out for the night, and would not return till the next day. So I could dig into his room without a worry. And so I did.

I dug through his drawers, and found that… my goodness, he was a letter-writer too. He wrote to Soushi often, hoping he would return. I think it helped. He wrote about how he loved Soushi so much that his only hope was in him, and all about how he had been without him. Remarkable for somebody who was practically blind. His letters got quit mushy sometimes – won't repeat them. They sounded so… wrong. It only proved that Kazuki was gay after all. oO

And then, with the spare time left, I dug thru Soushi's room too. It looked like as if it had never been used before. It looked like a showroom, with white-washed walls and spartan furnishings. I looked into the folders where he kept his writings addressed to Kazuki. They were mainly about how he wanted to be 'with one' with Kazuki, never to leave him. I was C-R-E-E-P-E-D out. -- Surely this isn't Plato's idea of friendship? So I chose a few articles of evidence to show Maya and Canon, who were even more shocked than this afternoon. And they cried their hearts out onto Sakura and Kenji, who were there too. I guessed that they would never have expected this. I told them that I would make a trip back here tomorrow to help them out, and try to just sit down and let them cry on me.

Tolle, at least I know you're straight – thank God!

Love

Milly

26 December CE 74

9pm

Today, after breakfast, I spent one full day just lending a listening ear to the rest of them, hearing their forlorn voices cry out of help, for someone to help them, me.

Canon was distressed, very distressed, but so was Sakura, who was in disbelief that Kazuki had taken this route. Of course, Maya was the most affected, sobbing away, that all her hopes of being with Kazuki were well and truly, dashed. I really had no idea on what to do. I thought of bringing them for a match-making session, but they refused, saying that they had to return to work tomorrow – after all, the next generation of pilots was being trained by the two of them, and they could not afford to be absent tomorrow – it was the selection tests tomorrow.

I had no choice but to leave them with Sakura and Kenji. I hadn't had lunch, and rushed off for dinner.

And I ate like there was no tomorrow. I was at the seaside to have dinner – after all, the guidebook said that the seafood here was "special". Special it was. It was especially spicy! It was maddening hot. It was probably the Korean side of Tatsumiya!

The view was great: it was near the airport, so I could see planes taking off. I took a few shots – they were at close range. At least close enough to snap a few lovely shots with the sunset as the backdrop.

By the way, I wonder if I had seen you. Someone that looked like you was there too. I really don't know… Please, if you see me, call out!

Love

Milly


	6. Chapter 6

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

27 December CE 74

10am

Unwrapped the gift last night – and found something really interesting – a silk pyjama! Heck, the one who gave this present was either really thoughtful or really lucky. Or both. It was perfectly in my size. And I wonder what would have happened if it wasn't me who got it. The other girls wouldn't have much of a problem – we were about all the same size. If it was the gays (Kazuki and Soushi), it wouldn't have mattered, anyway. You get my point!? If it landed in Dr. Toomi's hands… she would probably have it exchanged. But if it was in Commander Makabe's or Kenji's hands… can't help but laugh out loud. Really.

I don't wanna get out of my room. I really don't. After finding out about the two gays. I want to stay in here. Kimochi warui. 気持ち悪いI feel sick. I'm going to sleep again. Till noon at least. Tolle, let me see you again. Please?

Milly

27 December CE 74

5pm

Thanks, Tolle for the advice. Yeah, maybe I should go shopping. After all, what's an all-expense paid trip for, if you don't go shopping?

So I went to 3 department stores in a row, Isetan, Lotte and Takashimaya. For a little island, they each have three or more branches! Amazingly – till I realised that each of them had one branch in the airport. So that makes only two for public access. But still, that is rather remarkable. Got gifts for Kira, Athrun, Meyrin, Lacus and the rest – sent them by air-mail. (No, I'm not only paying for the gifts, but the forwarding too!)

I really think I had quite a lot of fun shopping, anyway. Visited Kinokuniya as well. Got myself another guide on the island, since my one wasn't exactly very useful. Had a 勝手弁(do-it-yourself bento) for lunch. Got a medium-sized serving of rice (oddly, it came in those Korean metal rice bowls – job protection?) and went round to grab some seafood… it cost… 980 yen. But, as I always say, I'm not paying!

Hmm… are you stalking me? Odd question, right? But I think you really are. I saw someone like you again today. Hadn't caught him, however.

Well, I'm gonna get dinner, and then sleep like a piggy.

Milly

28 December CE 74

11pm

Went to Maya's again today and told her about you and the sightings of you. She said that I might as well look up that person and at least say hi, or something. I thought so too. Seems that the selection test was a success, according to Maya. I thought so too, after getting the statistics.

I asked her where to go. I'll only be able to visit the springs tomorrow, when the rail link opens up to there.

Maya, therefore, brought me to the beach. Haven't been to the beach for a really long time. Had a great time, just the two of us.

Had lunch at the marketplace there. I was told that the rail system would fully open in a matter of days, and by 1 January, all the lines will be open, thus allowing me to visit many, many places.

Had dinner at the hotel. Maya said that she would stay with me, after hearing how sick I felt yesterday, and be able to help a little. She said that she'd applied for leave tomorrow – leave-clearing, she said. 

I felt blessed.

Blessings,

Milly

29 December CE 74

11pm

Never knew that springs would get so creative. I stepped into a green-tea infused spring. What an idea, I swear. I was freaked out at first. The water was well, green. It was infused with sencha leaves and when I stepped in; I felt a whole lot better. Maya said that this indoor spring was connected to the spring outside, and this indoor one actually had a different 'flavor' every season. If I came in March, it would be sakura, in June, it would be mint, and in September, lavender. It sounds so interesting. It was just Maya and me that day, and we sat in the spring till we were soaked to the skin.

Had lunch at a Korean restaurant. I found out what 'ginseng chicken' was. It was a chicken stuffed with rice and infused in ginseng soup and ginseng wine. Really interesting.

Then headed back for the city to do more… SHOPPING! Goodness, I can't help it. Wonder what's got into me.

Had dinner at 7. Not exactly great, but it'll do.

In a few days, it seems it'll be a new year… oh well!

Milly

30 December CE 74

11pm

It seems that with the opening of the 3rd line, there is even more to explore. Suddenly, the area north of the city is also opened up for exploration, which when I arrived a week ago, nothing of the sort had been possible. After yesterday's opening of the 2nd line, the west half was also opened. Now, the north is also open, and me, Maya and Sakura, (we met back at Maya's – being the central stop) went to the highlands in the north zone of the island. Took the very first train from there to the destination in a special service only operating during special seasons – really lucky!

Reached the highlands at 9, just in time for breakfast. It was organic stuff. I asked Sakura why Canon wouldn't follow us, and she told us that she was still emotionally unstable because of 'that finding' – Kazuki and Soushi's relationship.

Visited a farm, where there was an activity to 'pluck all you want' for only 500 yen per person! What a bargain! So we got down to work – but then again, we brought so much, I wonder how I'm going to clear Customs with so much on hand. Purchased some organic specialties as well. Had tea there too, with – yes, organic tea. Chrysanthemum, in fact. It's a specialty of this part, which is mainly made up of aboriginal Taiwanese who fled here during the Kuomintang occupation of Taiwan.

We had dinner at Maya's. Dr. Toomi was cooking – I really thought she should have received a honorary doctorate in culinary skills. And it's not the newfangled 'clinical culinary' things they promote recently, most recently at a restaurant named 'Aurum' in Singapore's Clarke Quay.i

Tolle. I have to say something now. I hope with whatever you can, tell the good people at Terminal. I really don't want to return now. I don't, ever, want to return now. I really don't mind. I want to stay here. I want to forget the past, the sad past. I want to start again. Yes, I really want to. Please, help.

With all my heart,

Milly

i There really is such a restaurant in Singapore's Clarke Quay.


	7. Chapter 7

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

31 December CE 74

12nn

**Milly's POV**

_And so I was, stuck between Maya and Sakura in a train again. In a good way. Today, we were going northwards. In fact, right across the border into Korean territory. Armed with our passports, we crossed the border without incident. We were supposed to then head for another island in Korea, Jeju-do. After all, we were fans of Korean dramas like Winter Sonata, among others._

_Yep, we were going to the filming locations of some of Korea's dramas. I reckoned it would be an eye-opener for me._

_Getting there was a breeze. We just took a ferry over. But getting around was a different story. As none of us could cycle, and we weren't exactly willing to walk all the way, we rented a car. Yes. Rented a car. After all, Sakura could drive._

_It was quite a leisurely drive – we had visited a few filming sites (and passed by a on-scene filming!) when we passed by the Special Economic Zone. And guess what I saw._

_It was the TERMINAL RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT HEADQUARTERS. I had never expected this. Never. I was, well and truly, shocked. In a flash, I told Sakura to make a sharp turn away. But it was too late. Too late. Why?_

_A jet-black car followed me for quite a distance. I daren't look back, in case the people in the car were to look me up – the last thing I wanted on a free-and-easy trip like this._

_But whoever it was in the car, that person sure was persistent. If I hadn't told Sakura to take a back-route, I would have been 'caught' easily. After all, I don't even wish to return anymore. At first, I thought it would be crazy for me to leave Terminal for even a short break, but after all that's happened; I think Terminal was not for me in the beginning._

**The other person's POV**

2pm

_I was sure that was Milly. Goodness me, why did she try to run away. Not as if I was genuinely trying to spy on her. I just wanted to say to her._

_I had a vision last night. An angel spoke to me in my vision. We Swedes   
(or Scandinavians) always like to say that, you may say. But I swear upon God that it was real. The angel told me that Milly would pass by the Terminal R&D HQ, which I work for currently. That is, till today. I was to join Alvis, a recently acquired subsidiary. _

_I was supposed to tell her that, yes, I'm still alive, and Athrun didn't do a clean job – like, with these great advancements in science, it is possible to reattach any part of the human body, provided that there is a suitable environment for the growth and recovery of the affected nerves and veins. You might want to give a guess at who I am._

_And so I was, chasing after her._

**Milly's POV**

_This is seriously freaking me out. The black car is back. And it doesn't seem friendly._

**The other person's POV**

_What, she's with two other girls? And she doesn't seem to be going out of fuel anytime soon. Why, Milly? Why do you have to run? Why won't you just look back and see who I am?_

**Milly's POV**

_Should I look back? Should I stop? Who's in there? Should I take the first step, and find out for myself?_

**The other person's POV**

_Will she just look at me? Please?_

**Milly's POV**

_I have no choice. I must get away. I don't wanna face the past! I want to lead a new life!!_

**The other person's POV**

_What? The other two girls have gotten off the car – but Milly's in it AND still driving? I don't remember her having a driving license – but things may have well changed._

**Milly's POV**

_OH NO! I'm…_

**The other person's POV**

_OH NO! She's gonna crash…_

3pm

_In the hospital…_

"She's in a critical condition."

Oh, how I HATE that.

Why? Why did she have to do that? Why, why, why?

I still cannot comprehend. I truly cannot. She was a rising star back in Terminal. That's what I hear, at least. She was immediately posted into the Executive Committee as chief operations officer, and she was poised to take over Lacus Clyne when she heads for the UN next year… why, in a sudden, she had endangered her life? I don't get it.

4pm

_Outside the hospital…_

"What did you do to her?" a girl that looked rather like Milly – wait, this must be the twin sis. Maya, if I remember correctly.

"Nothing?" I responded.

"You say what – nothing? Then why did she end up in hospital? You were tagging her all along, weren't you?"

"What does this have to do with her?"

"Everything."

"Look, this was an accident! What in the world does it have to do with me? You can go ask the police if you want. There! You can go ask him."

"Is this about the accident concerning Ms. Haw?" the police officer queried.

"Yeah."

"It was an accident. So stop blaming each other."

"There you have it."

"Fine."

_Why in the world does she blame me?_

5pm

**Milly's POV**

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_Why am I here?_

_As I was about to ask these questions, I realised that the one who's going to answer them all, as well as other questions, walked in._

**The other person's POV**

_Thank God, she's awake._

**Milly's POV**

_That was the same person behind the wheel of the black car. Just before I blacked out, I remember him being the driver. So I shot my questions at him, tugging at his hand. He wasn't dressed like Athrun would, neither that of Shinn. It's definitely not Dearka's or Yzak's style either… and not Kira, for sure. Can't be Sai. It looked VERY FAMILIAR – but who? It's getting to me… but my head hurts. Ow._

**The other person's POV**

_She seems to know me._

_She sure has quite a lot of questions._

**Milly's POV**

_And so I ask._

_Where am I?_

He says: "In a hospital." 

_What happened?_

"You got into an accident." 

_Why am I here?_

"Because I sent you here." 

_Why do you look familiar?_

"Because you know me, and I know you too."

_AND WHO ARE YOU?? I asked, rather excited._

"Well, you really want to know?"

_Yes._

"Well, don't blame me for giving you a heart attack…"

_I don't care._

"You sure are stubborn. I… why don't you have a guess first?"

_You are… umm…OW!_

"You OK?"

_My head hurts from thinking too much. WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME?_

"I wanna surprise you."

_Just get it out!_

"I'm Tolle. Happy?"

_W-H-A-T? I thought…_

"You must've thought I'm dead, huh? Well, with these great advancements in science, it is possible to reattach any part of the human body, provided that there is a suitable environment for the growth and recovery of the affected nerves and veins. Happy!?"

_More than happy. Extremely happy!_

_I felt jubilant._

**Tolle's POV**

_Well, all's well's ends well. It seems that's she's far too stressed from the work in Terminal. She told me that she would like to quit to join me at Alvis._

_I was absolutely happy. I told her I would tell Lacus ASAP. I know she's too stressed. Besides, I think I would need someone to assist me anyway. But it's too early to rush things, anyway._

**Milly's POV**

_What can I say? I'm so happy, I'm crying. It was a blessing in disguise._

_I'm so glad. I can't say more. _


	8. Epilogue

A Trip to Tatsumiya

Epilogue

Disclaimer: All trademarks are property of their respective owners.

1 January CE 75

12mn

**Milly's POV**

It's beautiful. The fireworks, that is. It's the start of the New Year. And it's just me and Tolle, in the hospital. At first, I was thinking I would be spending New Year's alone.

Now I won't be. With Tolle by my side, I feel contented.

Tolle almost got a really harsh one from the rest of the Executive Committee, after he told Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Shinn of my departure through a video conference. Lacus, Athrun and Kira were rather sad to see me go. But Shinn was just unhappy – he had been counting on me to replace Lacus as Chief Executive in the future, but I really don't want to bother. After all, I need a life, yes?

But it was Tolle who bore the brunt. That I DO CARE. So I told him off back. Athrun, Kira and Lacus were laughing out loud. After all, Shinn can be like that sometimes. Hot-headed and impulsive.

We were just enjoying the view. It's one of life's simple pleasures.


End file.
